


Ноль оттенков белой брони

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey Parody, Crack, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: В животе туго сжимаются мышцы, кожа под бронекостюмом горит огнем. Странное незнакомое желание парализует меня полностью. Я весь в его власти.





	Ноль оттенков белой брони

Я печально смотрю на свое отражение в темном стекле моего белого блестящего шлема. У меня нелепые густые темно-русые кудри, я пытаюсь пригладить их гребнем, но они все так же торчат во все стороны, как лучи какой-то хаттовой звезды. Да еще этот прыщ на подбородке. Ох, крифф! Я в изнеможении закатываю свои серые, слишком выразительные глаза. И почему ТК-422, моему напарнику, приспичило постоять на сквозняке у шахты и заболеть именно сегодня! 

Мы живем вместе с ТК-422 (но я дружески называю его Два-два), он мой сосед по комнате. У него очень веселая общественная жизнь, в отличие от меня. То замутит «Веселые старты»: простые штурмовики против штурмовиков Смерти директора Кренника (мы, правда, продули, но не с разгромным счетом, всего-то 2:37), то вот стенгазету к Дню Провозглашения Империи взялся делать. И все бы ничего, но он все время тянет меня за собой. А все, что я хочу, так это стоять на посту и строчить постики в свой голодневничок.

— Два-один, не злись, — гундосит он со своей кровати. Вот у него нет проблем с волосами, он лысый. Мне тоже побриться, что ли. — И перестань мучить прическу, под шлемом всё равно видно не будет. 

У меня отпадает челюсть от такого простого выхода из ситуации. Я решительно нахлобучиваю шлем, и мой внутренний Император ободряюще сверкает желтыми глазами. Вот, теперь я готов.

— Извини, я бы сам, но видишь, никак не могу, — заводит Два-два ту же песню. — Я три месяца придумывал, как бы взять интервью с самим гранд-моффом, а потом четыре месяца решался попросить его об этом. Я не могу упустить такой шанс! — он звучно чихает в подтверждении своих слов.

— Да без проблем, — отвечаю я, — лежи, лечись. Только список вопросов дай, а то я боюсь растеряться.

— Держи! — он протягивает мне лист флимпсипласта и я, не глядя сую его в карман своего бронекостюма. — Хорошо запомни все ответы. И удачи тебе.   
Я улыбаюсь с показной решимостью и выхожу за дверь.

* * *

Я иду по коридорам Звезды Смерти, самого огромного и величественного оружия в Галактике, и моя решимость тает, словно воск для депиляции над огнем. К счастью, идти недалеко, каюта гранд-моффа всего в пятидесяти переходах от нашей с Два-два. Я скашиваю глаза: встроенный дисплей показывает без двух минут девять. Перед самой дверью меня вновь охватывают сомнения. Два-два удалось договориться об интервью потому, что он с Эриаду, как и сам гранд-мофф Таркин. Тот, видимо, решил поддержать земляка, хоть и занимающего низкий ранг. А что я смогу предложить ему?  
Мой внутренний Император сердито топает ножкой. Кажется, я вижу в его маленьких ладонях зародыши молний. Нет, сейчас не время для колебаний, говорю я ему и себе, решительно стуча в дверь.

— Войдите! — раздается оттуда, и я вздрагиваю от глубины и насыщенности тона голоса говорившего. Я ни разу не слышал его не в записи. Я совершенно не готов к подобным ласкающим слух интонациям, хотя это всего одно слово. Не чуя под собой ног, открываю дверь, поднимаю правую ногу и шагаю внутрь. Только для того, чтобы споткнуться о пушистую шикарную шкуру какого-то зверя, расстеленную прямо за порогом.

Хатт! Я позорно падаю на пол. Как можно быть таким неуклюжим! И вдруг меня ловят сухие подвижные руки с удивительно красивыми пальцами.

— Вы не ушиблись, ТК-422?

— Нет… нет, — говорю я, хватая ртом воздух и благодаря судьбу за то, что моего лица не видно. Его недолгое прикосновение прошивает меня электрическим током. Мой внутренний Император падает с трона в экстазе. Я поднимаю глаза и вижу, что сам гранд-мофф Таркин, губернатор Внешнего Кольца и второе лицо в Галактике, стоит совсем рядом со мной. 

Он оказывается выше ростом, чем я предполагал по записям. Но это можно объяснить тем, что на них рядом с ним обычно Дарт Вейдер, а он огромен. Умный высокий лоб, волосы с благородной сединой, простой серый мундир красиво висит на сухощавой фигуре. Необычно впалые щеки придавали бы ему зловещий вид, если бы не глаза. О, его глаза, эти великолепные серые омуты, в которых мне сразу захотелось утонуть навсегда! У меня снова невольно отваливается челюсть, на этот раз от восхищения.

— Вы, кажется, хотели взять у меня интервью для стенгазеты? — спрашивает он неожиданно тепло. Даже, я бы сказал, горячо.

— О да, — бормочу я, сраженный его обаянием. — Только я не ТК-422, а ТК-421. Два-два заболел, но он дал мне свои вопросы. Надеюсь, вы не против, господин губернатор.

— Думаю, будет удобнее, если мы присядем, верно, Тэка? 

У меня что-то сворачивается и загорается внизу живота. Крифф, он так назвал меня, как никто другой! Я на подогнутых от волнения ногах прохожу вглубь его каюты, прямоугольной и совсем простой, почти такой же, как у меня. Только у него есть длинный, на всю стену, диван, на который мы садимся. И окно с потрясающим видом на открытый космос. И кровать у него одна, а не две, как у нас с Два-два. И большой стол с аккуратно сложенными инфопланшетами, датападами, листами флимпсипласта и прочим.

— Только перед интервью обязательно нужно будет сделать кое-что. Надеюсь, ты не против, Тэка, — говорит гранд-мофф, и от ласкового обращения у меня сладко сжимаются мышцы кишечника. — Надо дать подписку о неразглашении — на случай, если тебе удастся выпытать какие-нибудь подробности не для прессы.

Его шикарные глаза смеются, я уверен в этом. Мой внутренний Император игриво подмигивает мне, мол, соглашайся на все, будет весело. Тем временем гранд-мофф протягивает мне пустой лист флимпсипласта и ручку. Я удивленно смотрю на них.

— Пиши, — приказывает он, и я не могу не подчиниться ему. — «В смерти моей прошу никого не винить». И подпись, числа не надо.

— Это… подписка о неразглашении? — вырывается у меня невольно. 

— Стандартная форма. 

Я мотаю головой, чтобы дурацкие сомнения перестали сбивать с толку. Стандартная так стандартная. Старательно пишу, чуть высунув язык от напряжения. Гранд-мофф смотрит на меня с каким-то необыкновенным выражением на волевом лице. Наконец я протягиваю ему подписку и ручку. Он прячет их в карман на груди, и от этого простого жеста у меня почему-то ёкает сердце.

— И еще, — властно произносит гранд-мофф. — Мне бы хотелось видеть лицо того, с кем я делюсь своими секретами. Сними шлем, Тэка. Пожалуйста.

Хатт, о нет! Только не это! Под шлемом же мои нелепые кудри, большие глаза, чувственные губы! И прыщ! Он наверняка не захочет говорить с таким нелепым существом, как я. Но эхо от его «пожалуйста» пронзает меня насквозь, и я почти помимо воли поднимаю руки и отстегиваю шлем от бронекостюма. Снимаю его, заранее краснея от своего убогого несовершенства.

— Ты так молод… 

Он неожиданно протягивает руку и касается моей щеки. Я дергаюсь от неожиданности — меня словно подбрасывает на месте и тут же бросает в жар. Чтобы прийти в себя, я глубоко вдыхаю. Выдыхаю. Несмело смотрю на гранд-моффа.

— Вопросы, Тэка, — говорит он, и я снова вспыхиваю, теперь от стыда. Как можно было забыть о том, за чем я пришел!

Достаю из глубокого кармана список Два-два, и, откашлявшись, зачитываю первый:  
— Какие игрушки вы предпочитаете в ванной: резиновую уточку, пластмассовую рыбку или деревянный кораблик?

Кажется, гранд-мофф такого не ожидал. Его брови приподнимаются, но он почти мгновенно берет себя в руки.

— У меня есть желтая резиновая уточка. Осталась еще с детства. Глазки уже смылись, но носик все еще красный, — ответил он. — Она так забавно ныряет и выныривает из воды.

— О, — мои щеки загораются еще сильнее, и я пытаюсь не представлять эту картину. Но увы, развидеть обнаженного гранд-моффа, всего в белоснежной пене играющего желтой резиновой уточкой, теперь невозможно.

Чтобы отвлечься, я снова хватаюсь за спасительный список.

— Как бы вы оценили ваши отношения с директором Кренником по шкале от «ужасные» до «омерзительно отвратительнейшие»?

Гранд-мофф продолжает внимательно на меня смотреть. В его глазах точно прыгает насмешка.

— Директор Кренник забавный. Думаю, как раз он и думает, что у нас какие-то отношения.

— А на самом деле их нет? — спрашиваю я, смелея. Этого вопроса нет в списке, но мне почему-то очень интересно узнать ответ.

— Я никогда не вступаю в отношения, Тэка, — говорит он голосом на пару тонов ниже. Его слова мягко и жарко обволакивают меня, словно уютное одеяло с подогревом. — Я могу трахаться, ебаться, заниматься сексом, иметь кого-либо на любой горизонтальной, вертикальной или диагональной поверхности. Могу овладевать и подчинять своей воле. Но отношения не для меня.

Сейчас он явно не шутит, и от этого мое сердце начинает колотиться еще чаще. Как, как такое возможно: заниматься всеми этими вещами без отношений?! Мой внутренний Император в глубоком обмороке, и даже посоветоваться не с кем.

— Значит, вы — бессердечный человек? — пищу я первое, что приходит мне в голову, замирая от сладкого страха. Погибать так погибать.

— Да. Я безгранично бессердечный человек. 

Но я вижу, что на дне его потрясающих глаз плещется грусть. Нет, он не прав, есть в нем искра, которую какое-нибудь преданное существо сможет раздуть в пламя Самоотверженной Любви!

— Еще вопросы? — отвлекает меня гранд-мофф.

— Ах да, простите, — смешиваюсь я и зачитываю следующий. — Вы гей?

Незабываемое лицо гранд-моффа вздрагивает, он заламывает бровь и наклоняется ко мне. Близко, я чувствую его умопомрачительный запах: дорогое мыло, качественный каф, еще что-то непонятное. Я мгновенно задыхаюсь от восторга. Голова идет кругом.

— Вы действительно хотите узнать это, Тэка? — спрашивает он все тем же волнующе низким голосом. Я могу только кивнуть. — Но чтобы узнать правду, вам придется полностью подчиниться мне.

— Я штурмовик. Служить и подчиняться вышестоящим — цель нашей жизни, — отвечаю я ему сиплым от бури чувств голосом.

— Ах да, — теперь в его словах как будто сквозит сожаление. — Тогда встань в центр комнаты и закрой глаза. Не шевелись, что бы ни происходило. Если двинешься хоть немного, я тебя накажу.

* * *

Я стою посреди комнаты, плотно зажмурившись. Слышу тихие шаги гранд-моффа — шаги хищника, приближающегося к жертве. В животе туго сжимаются мышцы, кожа под бронекостюмом горит огнем. Странное незнакомое желание парализует меня полностью. Я весь в его власти.

— Такой красивый… — глубокий чувственный голос гранд-моффа пускает череду искр по моему позвоночнику, — такой молодой… 

Мне приходится призвать все остатки самообладания, чтобы не вздрогнуть под его ласковым прикосновением. Он ведет пальцами вдоль моего позвоночника, и это ощущается так, как будто я совсем без одежды. Хатт! Мой орган встает полностью и требовательно тычется в броню.

— Скажи мне, Тэка, — гранд-мофф продолжает изводить меня, гладя теперь уже ладонью по спине, постепенно спускаясь ниже, — скажи, на тебе надето что-то под этими гладкими белыми пластинами? 

Он останавливается и неожиданно крепко шлепает меня рукой по заду. Волна восхитительной боли пополам с наслаждением прокатывается по телу, но я продолжаю стоять из последних сил.

— Да, господин губернатор, — бормочу я в ответ, — стандартный комбинезон, стандартная рубашка и стандартное белье.

— В следующий раз не надевай ничего, пожалуйста, — несмотря на вежливое слово в конце, это не просьба, а снова приказ.

Крифф! У нас будет следующий раз?! Его руки продолжают путешествовать по моему телу, не оставляя нетронутым ни одного кусочка. Я еле дышу. Мой внутренний Император яростно дрочит, распахнув черный плащ. С моих губ срывается стон, когда гранд-мофф касается моего вздыбленного органа.

— Ты такой восхитительно чувствительный, — вновь почти доводит меня до экстаза его голос, — интересно, смогу ли я довести тебя до оргазма одними прикосновениями? 

Он отстраняется, и я слышу шорох ткани. Затем снова приближается… Хатт, чем это он прижимается к моим бедрам?! Крифф, да это же его вздыбленная эрекция жарко и жадно трется об мои ноги, об мой поджатый от удовольствия зад!

— Охх, Тэка… — стонет он мне в ухо, — твоя холодная броня сводит меня с ума. 

Его ладони скользят по мне, сжимают шею. Кажется, это длится целую вечность, мой орган горит и пылает, живот сжимается и разжимается. Завороженный его силой и властностью, я еле стою, оглушенный неистовым желанием.

— О-о-о, — стонет он, — кончи для меня, Тэка, кончи шесть раз подряд. 

Я успеваю почувствовать, как мои бедра орошает его фонтан любви, и тут же разваливаюсь на куски. Шесть раз подряд.

* * *

Через некоторое время я прихожу в себя. Подо мной мягкая шкура, а сверху на меня смотрит он, гранд-мофф Таркин, все такой же совершенный и прекрасный. По его щекам блуждает румянец, в остальном он ничуть не изменился. А я чувствую, будто стал совсем другим человеком: счастливым и удовлетворенным.

— Вставай, Тэка, — приказывает он мягко. 

Я поднимаюсь, провожу рукой по заду — гладко и сухо. Он меня вытер?! Я краснею.

— Ты так мило стыдишься, — улыбается мне гранд-мофф. Хатт! Одна его улыбка стоит ста тысяч шлепков и унижений! 

Я вожу по комнате глазами в поисках своего шлема. А вот и он, лежит на диване. Я беру его в руки, от смущения не понимая, надеть его или уйти так.

— С сегодняшнего дня будешь охранять ангар, — прерывает мои размышления гранд-мофф. — Это совсем близко отсюда. Мне бы хотелось всегда иметь тебя под рукой. 

У меня отваливается челюсть. Он хочет чаще видеть меня! Но зачем? Мой внутренний Император укоризненно качает головой, как бы намекая на мою недалекость. Но, возможно, гранд-мофф испытывает ко мне те же чувства, что вспыхнули в моей груди под влиянием его красоты и всесокрушающей властности? Я решаюсь проверить свою догадку. 

— А можно, ТК-422 тоже будет служить со мной? 

— Можно, — неожиданно легко соглашается этот непостижимый мужчина. — Но запомни, Тэка, — он подходит ко мне близко-близко, так, что я опять чувствую головокружительный запах его мыла, — помни, теперь ты принадлежишь мне. А если будешь послушным, возьму тебя на Корусант. 

Мои колени дрожат от счастья. Принадлежать одному из самых могущественных существ в галактике — что может быть прекраснее?!

— Теперь иди. Мы встретимся завтра, — произносит гранд-мофф, и я иду.

* * *

Два-два встречает меня громким чиханием. По полу ползает дроид-уборщик, поэтому мой товарищ сидит на кровати с ногами.

— Ну как? — набрасывается он на меня с порога с вопросами. — Он тебя выебал? 

Я устало прислоняюсь к стене и закатываю глаза. Потом вспоминаю про подписку о неразглашении и только загадочно улыбаюсь в ответ.


End file.
